


Fabricated Love

by UniqueMemoria



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drug Use, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, M/M, Some nsfw probably? sorry if thats not your thing, Suicide, Unrequited Love, immm not finishing this sorry oop!, some of these tags are for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMemoria/pseuds/UniqueMemoria
Summary: Kenny's crush on Butters causes Butters to make a decision that he will always regret.





	Fabricated Love

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (12/11/18) made some small changes and added a little to this before I continue work on the rest of the fic!

“I love you.”

“I love you too, see you later.” A female voice replied, just a few feet away from where Kenny was standing somewhat impatiently. The voice had came from where Butters was standing, as it had came from his girlfriend, Lexus.

The two were much older now than when they had first met, and actually formed a relationship out of, what seemed to be, _absolutely nothing_ . They still had nothing in common, and all of their interactions still consisted of Butters chatting away while Lexus only putting a few words in here and there. Lexus seemed to have grown as a person since the raisins days, however. She had been willing to befriend Butters when they were passing in the halls one random day, and for some odd reason chose to continue meeting up with him, much to Kenny’s dismay. It only took barely a week of that before they decided to get together.  
  
And so every day they did this. Meet up when classes are all over, and affectionately saying goodbye. All usually while Kenny waits on the sidelines for Butters to finish up so they could walk home together. He didn’t want to say it was annoying, but, it was his least favorite part of the day.

It was the one time of day he found his chest ache, and his mind race. Kenny could swear it just got worse every day, that sinking feeling. What is it called.. Heartache? He had to admit to himself he was head over heels in love, but with someone he had no chance with. Someone he couldn’t see himself ever showing his true feelings to. There’s no way his feelings would be reciprocated, really.

So, he silently waits while trying to appear as patient as a saint while Butters said his goodbyes and exchanged a quick kiss. That feeling again nagged Kenny’s gut, making him tense a little, gripping lightly onto the insides of his jacket pockets.

Thankfully, within that moment Lexus turned and headed her way down the hall towards the exit. Kenny let himself relax then, allowing himself to smile when Butters finally turned to him now.

“Ready to go?” Kenny spoke from behind the cloth of his hood, his hands still comfortably shoved into his pockets.  
  
Butters gave him a nod, grabbing onto the straps of his backpack with a bright smile on his face as it usual seemed to be, “Yep! I’m all set now.” With the confirmation, Kenny wordlessly headed towards the exit. Butters happily kept up with him while he already began rambling about his day and how it had went, even though Kenny had already heard a lot of it when he was telling Lexus the same things not even a minute ago.

Telling him about how he hoped he passed a test he took today, and about what he had for lunch. About so many things people would probably take as unimportant little details. Butters however, spoke of each small detail like it was some big event, and Kenny had no problem listening to him go on.  
  
Kenny didn’t usually say much on their walks home, due to Butters daily report, so he usually found himself only glancing in the blonde’s direction while making sure he didn’t run into a mailbox or fall into a ditch or something. He simply listened, only speaking up when Butters directed questions at him or seemed to want input. This continued until they arrived at Butters’ house, at which point Kenny noticed Butters’ volume level quickly drop once they were near it.

Despite this however, Butters still had that big dumb smile on his face, and Kenny had to swallow when he felt that ache again. He pushed the thought that came with the feeling to the side, instead speaking up, “I’m glad you had a good day, Butters. I guess I’ll see you later, yeah?”  
  
Butters hardly even hesitated to step forward and give Kenny a quick hug while he replied, “Yeah! I’ll text you if I think I can hang out tonight.” He stepped back again, adjusting the straps of his bag and turning to step towards his house, widely waving his hand in Kenny’s direction once at his porch. “See ya, Kenny!”

Lightly waving a hand back in response, Kenny watched Butters enter his house, only letting himself begin walking away when he was no longer in sight. A heavy sigh escaped him then, as if he had been holding his breath for the past hour and a half. At least Butters seemed completely oblivious.. Was that a good thing though? He wasn’t sure.

Kenny watched the ground as he walked, kicking at the snow every few steps, a look of defeat stained into his eyes. Even if Butters _was_ into guys, Kenny wouldn’t have a chance. So he should just get over it.

He can’t be with Butters. He knew that but..  
  
Kenny stopped in his tracks and glanced up as he reached his own home, the same as its always been. Another big sigh pulled from him before he stepped forward and headed inside.  
  
Regardless of the circumstances placed on him, if he ever had the right chance, Kenny wanted to tell Butters how he felt.

 

Plopping himself onto his bed, Kenny tossed his jacket onto his nightstand, and pulled his phone from his pocket. A smile spread across his face when he saw Butters had already sent him a couple texts in the time it took him just to get home. Tapping them open, Kenny read them over.

  
  
    _September 2nd, 3:42pm_

 **Butters  
** I think my parents are going out tonight.  
So if you want we can hang out! :)  
 **  
Kenny  
** Yess  
Cool just let me kno when they r gone  
;)

 

Kenny leaned his head back against his pillows, resting the hand holding his phone onto his chest. He didn’t know what they’d even do tonight, but spending time with Butters was always fun. He is like a different person when it’s just the two of them at night, even though at the same time, he isn’t. It’s still just.. Butters.

But it’s a Butters who is free to express himself however he wants. Probably the happiest he’s ever seen Butters is the times they sneak out and goof off all night. Which only makes it more disheartening to Kenny that there really isn’t anything more. Butters is just naturally affectionate and it makes Kenny go absolutely crazy.

After laying with his selfish thoughts for a good thirty minutes or so, Kenny pushed himself into a sitting position. He glanced towards the clock on his phone, groaning a little in his throat.

Regardless, he pushed himself all the way up from the bed now, stretching his spine back a little. Time to get ready for work.

 

    Three small knocks on the ice cold glass of Butters’ bedroom window were heard, and shortly after, the window was slid open. “My parents aren’t home so why still use the window?” Butters questioned as he let Kenny climb inside.  
  
“For the aesthetic.” He joked, and couldn’t help chuckling a little at the look he received from Butters then, “Nah, it’s just habit, honestly. Besides, I like the climb.”  
  
It wasn’t extremely late yet, it was barely after nine, and according to Butters, his parents probably wouldn’t be back until later into the AM hours. This thankfully meant they had plenty of time to sneak out and have Butters back before they got home.

Shoving his gloved hands into his pockets, Kenny motioned his eyes towards the door. “You ready to go?”  
  
Butters smiled and nodded, quickly grabbing one of his thicker jackets from his closet and quickly pulling it on. “Yeah, I’m ready, Ken! I was wondering if you wanted to head to the playground tonight? We haven’t been in a while.”

“Hell yeah, sounds good to me. I’m down.” Kenny shot him another grin, heading out of the room to head for the front door. “Let’s head on out then!”  
  
Butters followed close behind, showing no fear in leaving the house when it was this ‘late’ already. With no parents to worry about, the night felt very relaxed now. Kenny hoped tonight would be a good night.

“How was work?” Butters voice spoke up after a few minutes of them walking in silence towards the playground. “You worked tonight, right?”  
“Yeah, it was alright.” Kenny shrugged, letting his eyes wander along their surroundings as they walked, instead of looking in Butters’ direction. “It was a short shift today, so it wasn’t too bad.” He let himself look at Butters now, smiling with his next comment, “Especially since it means we got plenty of time to hang out, ya know?”

“Well, that’s good to hear, Ken! I know you don’t love that job, but it’s good you’re keeping at it.” Butters praised him, pausing to breath into his mittens for a little more warmth, the night bringing even more cold than they already had. “I love going to the playground with you, it’s nice when there’s no kids.”  
  
Kenny laughed, shaking his head, “You mean because we’d probably get weird looks from the parents, playing on a playground at our age?”  
  
“Yeah, exactly!”  
  
“I guess I can’t say you’re wrong.” The playground was now coming into view, and Kenny was finding himself yet again thankful this town was so small. “I like when we go to the playground too.”

 

    A few hours pass of the two letting themselves indulge in their childish ways by swinging on the swing sets as high as they could get them, or climbing on things that weren’t meant to be climbed on in the first place. They’d fall off of things, possibly break some things, (Like a swing that now had one chain detached from the swingset, making the swing useless.) and ending the night at the top of one of the slides, Butters sat at the top platform while Kenny was relaxing on his back on the slide itself.

Kenny pulled his phone out, checking the time and sighing a little. “We’ll have to pack it up soon, Butters. It’s getting late. It’s nearly twelve.” He couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice, these hang outs always super fun, but also reminding Kenny just how little they actually hang out nowadays. He turned his head back to look towards Butters, giving him a small smile. “Don’t wanna risk getting grounded for the nine hundredth time, right?”

“No..” Butters pouted, but after checking the time himself as well, he didn’t seem to hesitate on pushing himself to his feet, climbing down off the slide. “We should go, you’re right.” He waited and watched Kenny slide himself down the rest of the slide and smoothly push himself to his feet, hands still never seeming to leave those pockets.

No more words were really exchanged after that, and like it was routine, they walked back to Butters’ house, thankful to find his parents hadn’t gotten home just yet.

Butters stopped at his door, giving Kenny a quick hug and a big smile. “Thanks for hanging out with me, Ken. It was fun.”  
  
“Always.” Kenny returned the smile, stepping back to begin his journey home, “I’ll see you at school, dude. Goodnight.”  
  
“Goodnight Ken!” Butters sent him a small wave and let himself head inside to finally get some sleep for the night. They’d be exhausted at school tomorrow, but this wasn’t the first time they’ve done this, so no big deal.

Kenny was already walking away by the time Butters shut the door, his chest feeling warm the whole walk back home. He really was hopelessly in love, huh? How would he ever get over this?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my fic! ;w; I really hope to get progress done with this. I am very excited about the plans I have for this story, and I hope you look forward to it! ;v; )/  
> Sorry this seems kinda rushed btw, I'll try to do better with the later chapters!!
> 
> ALSO thank u to my friends Maril and Angle for helping me with the brainstorming and ideas for this! i appreciate sm oof.


End file.
